What A Catch, Ollie
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: Life threw Katie Bell a curve ball. In the form of a 'one-night stand' (note inverted commas) and a baby on the other end of it. But, Oliver Wood has to accept firstly that she loves him, then that he loves her, and then that she has just walked out the door and he needs to run for her. Written for The KBOW. Kinda song!fic to What A Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy.


**This is my Cabin Boy (Girl) entry for the KBOW ship on The Pirate Ship Battles Forum. It is a songfic! To What A Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy, or at least it can be if you like that song. **

**If you hate that song, just ignore me.**

**Please review! The word count is 1461.**

What A Catch, Ollie

"Oh, hell."

Katie thumped her head on the sink once, then looked at the mirror through bleary eyes, brushing her hair out of her face and looking her swollen, tear-streaked face up and down, taking special interest in her bloodshot eyes and her slightly damp hair.

She blew her nose one a piece of toilet roll, and let herself slump down the bathroom wall as she wiped the salty tears away. Then she blinked twice, and Katie leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, the used pregnancy test lying abandoned beside her, falling from her limp hand as easily as a feather.

Positive.

Katie stifled a sob, and took a shuddering breath, not allowing herself to admit that she knew the reason (and the father). Because wasn't it just the god-awful truth? That Katie Bell was a fuck-up? And the one time she might have done something right, made herself happy for a few hours, after all those drinks and shots and the reverberating lights and music of that Muggle club Angelina had wanted to go to for her hen night…

She had woken up next to Oliver Wood, naked and with absolutely no recollection of the past night's events, with a splitting headache to boot.

"You okay in there Kates?" Alicia called, through the bathroom door. "You've been in there a while."

Katie re-opened her eyes, and let her blue eyes look at the pregnancy test, before she sighed and reluctantly raised her voice. "Um… Allie?" She called, her voice trembling. "I… I think…"

Alicia sighed audibly, and knocked on the door again. "Open the door then." She said, and Katie could hear her rolling her eyes. "Or I can't help you Kates. What is the matter, anyway?"

It took a lot of strength, but Katie struggled to her feet and clicked the lock of the bathroom open, and then she managed to meet Alicia's gaze without doing anything stupid, like break down crying again, or start punching the wall or her head, or get that bleach and wipe her brain with it.

"Allie." She managed to say calmly, before her voice began to tremble like it was on a high wire. "Allie… I… Um…"

Luckily, Alicia was smart enough to know that when Katie Bell stuttered then the world was most likely ending. She narrowed her eyes, and then scanned the floor, her gaze eventually landing on the abandoned test.

Too late, Katie realised her mistake, and swooped to retrieve the thin slip of plastic, but Alicia was faster, and it was in her hands before Katie could do a thing.

"Oh, Kates…" Alicia tailed off, and Katie looked up at her best friend again, and let the hug envelope her in one.

Then she sobbed again, before spluttering out her next words. "A-A-Allie…" She said, before she wiped her face and nose with the back of her sleeve and sighed deeply. "D-Do you r-r-remember George and Angie's w-wedding?"

But the look of realisation that Alicia gave Katie just made Katie all the more despairing. How was she to tell a world-famous Quidditch player that she was pregnant with their child, from a night that both of them had agreed to forget.

Oh, and she was also deeply in love with him, and had been since her first year at Hogwarts.

oOo

"Look, everything is going to be fine." The newly-married Angelina Weasley said, taking Katie's hand across the table in the Leaky Cauldron. "I've called Oliver, he will understand Kates, and I'm sure-"

Katie scoffed, her hand going self-consciously to her stomach. "Yeah, in about a million years." She said scathingly, looking around them as an impulse, before forcing herself to look at Angelina and Alicia, who were both looking at her with too much sadness. "Look, I really appreciate this and all, but I can't do this."

"Katrina Amanda Bell, you will stay right here!" Angelina said quickly, shoving Katie back in her seat with a firm hand. "You know full well that it will be fine, in fact I've also asked Ginny to come and talk to you too, seeing as she's new to all of this as well. _You are not alone in this_."

Taking the Butterbeer from Alicia, and looking at Angelina once more in passing, Katie took a sip and looked at the table again. If she had to do this, then it would be in her terms, no one else's.

"Ey up ladies." Katie tensed involuntarily as she heard that accent, and shook the memories and the pictures out of her mind. The memories of early morning training sessions in the middle of winter, the way his arms felt around her tiny frame as he hugged her after that win…

"Hey Oliver." Angelina greeted him first, and she stood up to give him a hug as well. "Thank you for coming."

Katie looked up slowly, meeting Oliver's eyes in a mixture of love and sadness. She almost knocked her tankard over; if Alicia hadn't righted it in top then it would be all over the table. To say it was awkward would be an understatement, mainly as the last time she remembered Oliver was when he told her that their whole night had been a mistake.

Breaking her in the process.

"Hey." Katie spoke first, her voice a little squeaky. "Er, hi, Oliver…"

Oliver smiled at her, and Katie's heart melted. Maybe it would be okay, because Oliver pulled out the seat opposite her, and sat down in it, giving her a rakish grin as he did so.

Angelina and Alicia melted away, leaving Katie and Oliver alone (well, they were sitting at the table just behind Katie). They talked about trivial things, like the weather, and Oliver's Quidditch team, and Katie's job at the Ministry, before Katie finally summoned the courage she needed.

"Oliver…" She trailed off, drumming her fingers on the wooden table top. "I'm sorry, but I…"

She looked back up at him, at his amazing blue eyes, at his brown hair, and the muscles beneath his sweatshirt, and then sighed and Oliver gestured to go on.

"Go on Belle." He had always called her that, for as long as she could remember. Belle when she first met him, Belle when she got on the Quidditch team, Belle when they won the Cup, Belle at the World Cup, Belle when she was in St. Mungo's, Belle after the Battle, and Belle whispered in her ear during that night…

Oh god, that night… What would he think of her?

What would everyone think of her?

Who was she?

Why did she do this?

Why was she such a fuck-up?

And why, why did the baby growing inside her have to be Oliver _fucking _Wood's?

But she was a Gryffindor. Katie smiled weakly, moving her tankard away once more (this time it didn't overbalance), and spreading her palm out on the table. "Oliver, I'm pregnant." She said, slowly and calmly, like she needed to. "Two weeks."

If Oliver was shaken, he didn't show it. He smiled at her, and then laid his large, calloused hand over Katie's own pale, tiny one. "It's okay." He said quickly. "_You're not alone_."

"You're the father." Katie sighed, dropping her gaze again.

She didn't look up for a few moments, but when she did, Oliver looked like he'd been hit in the head with a Bludger. "What?" He asked, his jaw dropping open, in that adorable Scottish accent.

"I'm sorry." Katie said, her breath catching in her throat. "I shouldn't have bothered you Oliver. Um… Sorry, I'll… go now."

And she left. Oliver sat there, staring at the place where Katie Bell had been, right in front of him. Alicia stood up quickly, followed by Angelina, and together they walked up to Oliver.

"What are you doing?" Angelina said incredulously, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" Oliver shrugged off, shaking his head quickly. "What do you mean?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "What Mrs Weasley here is trying to say, is that you have been in love with Katie Bell for way too long, and she is now pregnant with your kid. Oh, she can't apparate, so you might be able to catch her if you finally get your arse off that chair."

Oliver blinked, but then shook his head. Angelina groaned inwardly. "Katie loves you too you idiot!" She said quickly, giving Oliver a push. "Get your arse up!"

"Really?" Oliver's head shot up. "Katie loves me?"

"Where are your eyes?" Alicia sighed. "She's loved you for years Ollie. Still does. Come on mate, go get her."

Oliver stood up, and thanked the pair of them so many times over that the words blurred and they both laughed. And then he ran, out of the Leaky Cauldron, and down the street.


End file.
